


Pain Management - Как справиться с болью

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Гнев может убить раба. Шми учит сына выживанию.





	Pain Management - Как справиться с болью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pain Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399082) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic125961) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8021206).

— Твое проклятое отродье меня разоряет! — заорал Уотто и ударил сломанной антенной по и так уже красным, ноющим рукам Шми.

Шми пронзительно завопила, а Энакин рыдал в углу, словно это его избивали. Столь явный испуг сына ранил Шми в самое сердце, особенно если учесть, что не так все было и страшно, но она хорошо уяснила себе, что с Уотто лучше усиленно изображать боль, чем переносить страдания молча. Тордарианцы от природы жадны, но не жестоки, и если Уотто поймет, что рискует повредить ее ценные руки, он остановится.

Уловка сработала. Уотто ударил ее еще раз, уже не с таким рвением, затем швырнул антенну в сторону и в измождении опустил плечи.

— Если это еще раз повторится, я его продам. — Он дернул головой в сторону двери. — Теперь убери его с глаз моих.

Энакин плакал всю дорогу до дома, цепляясь за юбки Шми, будто ожидал, что Уотто в любой момент его сцапает.

— Прости, прости, — всхлипывал он, и на его лице были слезы и сопли.

Шми стиснула зубы от боли.

— Я не сержусь, Эни, — сказала она устало. В кварталах, где жили рабы, многие переносили свои страдания на детей, но Шми знала, что в случившемся нет вины Энакина. Он просто любопытный малыш, а ей стоило лучше за ним присматривать.

К тому времени, когда они вернулись домой, истерика Энакина превратилась в сопение и икоту. Не дожидаясь подсказок, он открыл дверь и повел Шми к столу, словно боясь, что она не выдержит. Энакин прикасался к ней так нежно, как мог прикасаться только пятилетний ребенок, но Шми вздрагивала каждый раз, когда он наносил ей на руки целебный бальзам.

— Ненавижу его, — сердито буркнул Энакин, со стуком закрывая крышку банки с бальзамом.

— Не говори так, — Шми схватила сына за руку, забыв, что с ее собственными руками, и зашипела от боли, но это было неважно. Подобный гнев мог убить раба.

Энакин скривил губы, упрямо опустил голову.

— Он сделал тебе больно, мама. Я никогда не буду его любить. Никогда.

— Никто не просит тебя любить его.

Любить хозяина было опасно. Шми однажды любила хозяйку. Пи-Липпа была доброй пожилой женщиной, и она ни разу не подняла на Шми руку. Пи-Липпа хорошо кормила ее, обучила ценным навыкам и пообещала свободу. Все, что она просила взамен, — чтобы Шми готовила, убирала и ремонтировала каждый поставленный перед ней механизм, была преданна и не жаловалась, и три года Шми поступала именно так. Три года она практически преклонялась перед старухой, потом Пи-Липпа умерла и завещала Шми своей сестре. Все ее обещания оказались обманом, а Шми не смогла распознать ложь, не видя ничего за своей любовью.

— Не надо его ненавидеть, и любить не надо тоже. Просто… понимай его.

— Но… но… — Энакин разинул рот и стал похож на озадаченного маленького сарлакка.

Это было сложной, но важной мыслью. Понимать хозяина значило избегать его жестокости и пользоваться его слабостями. Пи-Липпа хотела видеть себя доброй женщиной, заслуживающей верности своей веселой и услужливой рабыни. Гардулла, напротив, была скучна, богата и не заботилась о том, как живут ее рабы, пока они приносили деньги. Однажды она взорвала чип маленькой служанки, только чтобы увидеть выражение ее мертвого лица. Уотто не мог позволить себе причинять рабам боль без необходимости. Он нуждался в них, они были слишком дороги, ему некем было их заменить. Но как было объяснить это ребенку?

— Уотто — предприниматель, — медленно произнесла Шми, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Он не хочет, чтобы мы страдали, он хочет, чтобы мы помогали ему зарабатывать. И если мы будем выполнять его требования, он больше никогда не причинит нам вреда.

— Я могу выполнять! — просиял Энакин и обнял ее. — Я буду самым-самым полезным рабом, мама, — серьезно сказал он. — Я обещаю.

— Я знаю, что так и будет, — ответила Шми и заплакала.


End file.
